


Heartless

by ifiseeyouagain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Assassin Louis Tomlinson, Blood and Violence, But not of the boys, Dark, Death, I'm not very sure about this, OR IS IT, POV Harry, Prince Harry Styles, Revenge, Undercover, read and review
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiseeyouagain/pseuds/ifiseeyouagain
Summary: "My father used to tell me that the heartless enemies are much more dangerous than the ones who have emotions.The ones with a heart..they do wrong for some reason, they have something to achieve.. So, its easier to change their mind....to convince them about right or wrong...But the heartless ones? They are cruel, dark and empty. They don't do wrong for any particular reason. They don't have anything to achieve. They simply do it for themselves, for their satisfaction. They're the most ruthless people ever...And the most difficult to defeat ..."or,Louis Tomlinson is a heartless assassin and Harry Styles has gotten stuck in his web of cruelty.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> So, as mentioned in the tags,  
> I'm not so sure about this...  
> I got this idea last night and wanted to save it cuz i found it cool.  
> I have yet to figure out a whole plot for this but I've got a few ideas...  
> So, for now you're gonna get a teaser thingy from one of the future chapter...  
> You can just read this and review or like comment what you think about it? If you want to read the actual fic or not...like if I should work out a plot and start posting this as well...  
> Of course it would start after I finished my first book so... you have time i guess..  
> Do tell me what you think about it honestly, I won't start on this until I've got good reviews because these kinda stories require a lot of time and thinking and I'll have to take fime out of my busy schedule to do that.  
> Criticism is welcome.  
> Please be kind.  
> Happy reading!

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Harry froze, eyes wide and breathing heavy. 

_Shitshitshitshitshit_

He knew this was gonna happen. He knew he was gonna get caught. If Niall had been here he would've yelled at him saying something like 'I fuckin' told ye so' and 'ye never bloody listen t'me'. But Harry was alone here and now caught and he didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do. 

_Shit_. 

He didn't dare to turn around, just stood still, trying to control his breathing. No matter how much scared he is, he won't show his vulnerable side. Not to that bastard. No way. 

"I'm talking to you, you royal-blooded piece of trash!" He yelled and Harry flinched, hopefully not visibly. He stayed standing there, unmoving, breath held in his chest as he felt his heart thumping loudly. 

There was silence for a few moments and then:

"You have to answer me when I speak to you," a voice whispered dangerously low in his ears, threatening and bone-chilling. Harry shivered as Louis' breath hit his neck, completely still and terrified. "I hate getting ignored. And for your information, I usually kill people I hate." Harry gulped. "But you... I could do much more worse to you.."

Harry's heart stopped beating. This was not gonna end well. Harry was sure he'd be dead now. 

_Fuck_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's it.  
> Hope it was interesting.  
> Do tell me what you think.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
